bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Miner Searcher
The is an enemy and a variant of Searcher making a minor appearance in Chapter 2: The Old Song of Bendy and the Ink Machine and later return in Chapter 5: The Last Reel. Bestiary Description It is a slightly short creature, nearly identical to the regular Searchers. The main difference is that Miner Searchers are wearing mining helmets. Behavior Upon spotting Henry, it will try to approach Henry to attack. Luckily, the Miner Searcher is very slow, and this will make it easy to get away from it. Once the Miner Searcher kills Henry, it strangely disappears after Henry respawns. Strategy It is required to use the axe to damage the Miner Searcher. It can take between 3 to 4 hits before dying, making it stronger than the standard variant. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2: The Old Song The Miner Searcher can spawn in the Ritual Room after Henry turns the second valve on from the infirmary, with its spawning sound clearly heard to give a cue. Upon encountering, it was seen on the occult symbol, remaining idle until Henry approaches. There is an alternative death for this enemy. When taking the Miner Searcher to the boiler room location way far to the end where Henry kills Swollen Jack for the turnwheel, Henry can use the same strategy used for taking Swollen Jack down. Activating the switch with the Miner Searcher going at the exact spot will be successfully crushed to death by with the crate. Doing so will cause a brief horror vision to appear. Its mining helmet remains, similar to Swollen Jack's bowler hat. ''Chapter 5: The Last Reel'' During the fight between the Lost Ones and the Searchers in the Lost Harbor, a group of Miner Searchers will spawn and attack Henry. They usually attack in packs of three working alongside with other group to attack Allison Angel and Tom. Trivia * From older updates, the Miner Searcher was not implemented from that time. In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall's update for Chapter 2: The Old Song before the release of Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, the enemy that spawns in the pentagram room is instead the original Searcher. * Unlike many other enemies in the entire game, this is the only enemy to have two alternate deaths. * Before Chapter 5: The Last Reel, there was a glitch Henry can perform by having the Miner Searcher follow him to Sammy's office, pulling the lever, playing the animation where Sammy Lawrence hits Henry with Wally's dustpan and having the Miner Searcher kill Henry mid-cutscene. This bug also happens with one of the regular Searchers. This was later fixed in the update for Chapter 5's release. ** This for unknown reasons causes the filter and the whispering voices that appear when Henry crushes the Miner Searcher with the container Henry used to kill Swollen Jack to cover the screen for the rest of Chapter 2: The Old Song. During this time, Henry will not be able to run or walk backwards, however, the upside is that nothing will be able to kill him. Searchers would not even notice Henry, Ink Bendy would never be able to move or kill Henry, and his running animation will loop infinitely in place. *** Upon transitioning to Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, the filter will have disappeared and Henry will have full control again, but the whispering audio will still play indefinitely. Gallery SearcherMiner.png|Miner Searcher in the Ritual Room. MinerSearcher1.png|Miner Searcher walking out of the Ritual Room. MinerDistort.png|A flashing screen caused by crushing Miner Searcher using the crates. RIPMiner.png|Miner Searcher's hat along with Swollen Jack's hat left after being crushed. ru:Искатель - шахтёр Category:Monsters Category:Searchers Category:BATIM monsters Category:Ink monsters